XOVER-ADVENTURES OF DEN-O IN DRAGON KNIGHT WORLD
by den-oz gokudecade
Summary: Kamen rider den-o,new den-o and zeronos meet the ventaran kamen riders.
1. problem in denliner

Hi I am a new writer so I don't know if this story will turn good but if you find it has hope please give me ideas and reviews please

* * *

THE ADVENTURES OF RYOUTARO IN DRAGON KNIGHT WORLD

Chapter 1-Problem in Denliner

(Ryotaro's pov)

"Urataros what is your problem" Momotaros said." Sempai I just drank your coffee and ate your cake" Urataros said.

I was looking at them. Suddenly Ura and Momo started fighting. There were no passengers in the train. It was a really critical fight both got injured badly. Hana san was not there in the train. Owner came there looking really worried.

"If you do not stop fighting I will cast you out "Owner said. Naomi asked "Why are you looking worried".

At that time a big portal opened. The whole train got sucked in. I even saw

Zero liner getting sucked into the portal.

"The dimensional barrier of another world and our world got weak so now we have to go to another world for some time"

"Hey are you going to have fun without us "as I heard Kotaro.

I saw Kotaro and teddy behind us.

* * *

This chapter was not long next will be longer reviews please.


	2. imajin in the park

I thank all for the reviews.

Please give me ideas since i am a new writer.

Chapter 2- imajin in the park

(Kit's pov)

* * *

As I was walking in the park at Earth. I saw a monster it was different from the mirror monsters. It attacked some cops. People started running here and there. Went inside a shed that was there in the park. Then I took out my advent deck. Red electricity started forming around my waist which became a belt. I inserted my deck in the belt saying "kamen rider." A red sphere surrounded me.

I transformed into kamen rider dragon knight.

I went to near the monster which was attacking those cops and only cops which surprised me.

I pulled a card an inserted inside my visor.

"Sword Vent"

The dragreeder came in the sky and passed down my drag saber. I started slashing the monster. It stopped attacking the cops but started attacking me. It was very strong. I took out my strike vent card and inserted it on my visor.

"Strike Vent"

The glove like the dragreeder's head came on my hand and dragreeder behind started shooting flames from his mouth and the glove also shot flames on the enemy.

The enemy fell but not defeated. It shot some kind of slime at me.

* * *

(Ryotaro's pov)

Denliner and zero liner both stopped at somewhere. I found that it was earth but not Japan but it was Los Angeles in the US.

I saw an imajin. A guy who was in red with a mask and had a red dragon behind him. I got a look only from behind. I took out my Denliner pass and passed it through a belt around my waist and said "henshin."

* * *

Please review.


	3. meet the ventarran riders

This will be lot longer than the previous ones. And don't forget the reviews.

Chapter 3-meet the ventarran riders

(Ryotaro's pov)

Even Kotaro wanted to join in the fight. Teddy turned into a sword and Kotaro said "henshin" while swiping the pass on the belt.

We both came out of the Denliner. I even saw Yutto in his Altair form coming out of zero liner. All three of us came running towards the imajin. I turned into sword form. I saw the red warrior had silver armour on his chest of his mask. And silver in many parts of the costume.

The dragon and the glove disappeared from his arm.

(Kit's pov)

The monster was not dead but suddenly there came some guys. One was in orange and white he said "ore sanjou" then a guy in blue and green came behind him. They also started fighting the monster. One of them mentioned imajin. I was confused but those guys were fighting well. I thought I could help them. I pulled my sword vent card and inserted it on my visor. With the drag saber I also started slashing the enemy. Then there came sound "full charge" as I saw the orange guy swiping a card type thing through his belt. The orange guy's sword got split in two and he started controlling the top part of his sword which was in air then underground each time it slashed the monster. Then the monster exploded and possibly it was dead.

"Hey dragon man" the guy in the orange shouted.

"Are you referring to me?" I questioned.

"Yah" the guy in orange said in a very loud tone.

I de transformed and so did those guys. There was a blue monster behind the blue guy.

"What the…?"I exclaimed. The blue guy replied "Never mind Teddy"

There were guys all with hair up to chin. One was wearing white t-shirt. The other was wearing blue jacket and also a white t-shirt with a little bit black. And the third one was wearing a red cheque shirt. All three were wearing blue jeans. All looked Japanese.

The guy in white said that he was Yutto. The guy in blue said that his name was Kotaro and the guy in red said that his name was Ryotaro.

I said my name was Kit and I am kamen rider dragon knight.

I found that they were also kamen riders Yutto was zeronos. Ryotaro was den-o .Kotaro was new den-o.

Then I contacted my friends and all the 11 ventarran kamen riders came through a mirror.

(Ryotaro's pov)

I was really surprised how thy came out of the mirror.

Then Kit said "MEET THE VENTARRAN KAMEN RIDERS"

Don't forget reviews after reading the chapter (tell me it was good or bad)


	4. Rider union

I have come up with a new chapter. This is chapter 4. I have been working on it for a long time.

Chapter 4-Riders union

(Yutto's pov)

(In the ventarran base.)

The ventarran riders explained all about them.

"The ventarran riders contained 12 members.

Kit-dragon knight

Len-wing knight

Ian-incisor

Chance-torque

Van-camo

Cameron-thrust

Pryce-strike

Quinn-sting

Hunt-axe

Chase-spear

Kase-siren

Nolan-wrath"

Our team contained only 3 or most of the time 2 riders.

We wanted to show our team members. We brought Teddy, Momotaros, Kintaros, Sieg, Deneb, Ryutaros and Urataros. They thought they were enemies and were about to pull their advent deck.

We explained that the monsters were our friends and team members like their advent beasts.

We also explained that those monsters are called imajin as there are good and bad ones.

We got along very well. The imajins, Kotaro and Ryoutaro were hanging out with the riders.

I just sat on the sofa and asked Nolan for a glass of water.

Suddenly Momotaros smelled an imajin "oye the imajin is back."

Then master Eubilon sent Kit, Len and Hunt along with us.

* * *

(Kit's pov)

All 3 of us inserted advent decks into our belt. Teddy turned into a sword and Kotaro swiped his pass. Ryoutaro also swiped the pass and clicked on a orange button. Yutto inserted his card on the belt. We said kamen rider and they said henshin. then we went to fight the imajin.

* * *

reviews please


	5. The contract holder

This story will not be ending soon. I think I will end this story around chapter 20 to 30. Now the contract holder will be revealed at the end of this chapter. In this world kamen riders can go in and out of the mirror even den-o, zeronos and new den-o. All ventarran riders have a sword vent card.

* * *

Chapter 5: The contract holder.

Narrator- All 6 riders go to fight the imajin on their bikes. Kit, Ryoutaro, Yutto and Kotaro are shocked.

* * *

(Kit's pov)

We left the ventarran base and came out of the mirror on our bikes. I couldn't believe it, it was the same imajin we fought before. We got off from our bikes. I, Len and Hunt inserted our sword vent card on our visor and Ryoutaro used his sword form. Momo-Ryoutaro said "ore sanjou". Then all of us started attacking the imajin. We took on him at brute force. The imajin was really strong. Ryoutaro used axe form. Kin-Ryoutaro and Hunt slashed the imajin with their axe. The imajin escaped. We saw couple of injured cops.

We followed the imajin and he saw us. He multiplied himself into 6. We all started fighting them. I used strike vent on the imajin. Len used nasty vent and Hunt used strike vent. Dragreeder appeared behind my arm I started shooting flames out of the glove.

"Close your ears everyone." Len said

All of us shut our ears and one of the imajin was taken down by the sonic waves. Hunt's tiger appeared and started scratching the imajin. Kotaro, Yutto and Ryoutaro used full charge. All 6 of them were destroyed. All of them were decoys. The original imajin was running towards prison.

* * *

(Kotaro's pov)

The imajin's contract holder was in the high security prison. He entered one of the prison cells.

* * *

(Kit's pov)

I was shocked to see the contract holder. It was none other than J.T.C.

* * *

Did you like the chapter? I just thought of including Pryce's mirror twin. Reviews please…..

Next chapter it is coming soon.


	6. Jolt to the past

Sorry for the delay. I am sad because I don't get reviews at all. Please if you are reading this story please don't forget to review. I really need to know what people think about this story.

* * *

Chapter 6-Jolt to the past

Narrator: The contract was complete the imajin flew to the past of J.T.C.

Kit and other riders went to the past in the den and zero liner.

They reached to the time when wing knight was fighting strike in survive mode as wing knight used his final vent a smoke began to form. The imajin protected strike. The smoke was not cleared. The riders came out of the liners. Kit, Ryoutaro and Kotaro took on James as Hunt, Yutto and Len took on the imajin. (A/N: I just thought that strike with genocider is a bit more powerful than the imajin.)

Yutto transformed into Vega form. Ryoutaro transformed into gun form. All the riders charged and fought the enemies.

(Kotaro's pov)

Strike was very powerful. It took us a lot of time. Ryuu-grandpa shot strike but was unsuccessful. I and Kit slashed strike. I used full charge and tried to slash strike. Strike used strike vent card and genocider blocked my attack (A/N: he read the book mirror world)

Grandpa then used his liner form.

"Go and assist Yutto and others I will take care of strike." Grandpa said

"You know strength is in numbers." strike said

I, Kit and the others took care of the imajin which had multiplied into 5. I and Yutto used full charge. Others used final vent. All the 4 decoys and the original got destroyed.

* * *

(Ryoutaro's pov)

I took head on with strike. I slashed him with the den kamen sword. I used kintaros strength and beat up strike then I used ryutaros dancing style to dodge every attack. I used momotaros sword fighting technique. Then I used full charge. An aura of Denliner came behind me and I slashed strike and strike disappeared. I then remembered that he was vented. we all returned back to present.

* * *

End of part 1

* * *

hope you liked the story i beg for your reviews. The next 2 chapters will be released in Christmas on 24 and 25 december


	7. merry Christmas part 1

Chapter 7: Merry Christmas part 1

* * *

(Ryoutaro's pov)

It was 24th of December morning. My nee-san must be worried. I cannot go back to my world more 2 weeks are remaining for the dimensional barrier to open again.

"Ryoutaro want some deneb candy." Deneb gave me a candy. Then I heard a yell.

I asked what happened.

It was Maya, Chance and Kase yelling in joy. They were eating the food Deneb cooked, they loved the food.

We had our breakfast. Kit, Len, Adam (the former dragon knight), Maya, Pryce and Kase went for Christmas shopping.

* * *

(Kit's pov)

It was sunny morning. I heard cries in the market it was attacking a gift shop. It was a Santa clause. I was surprised even the bullet of police could not hurt it. Sand dropped when he was shot. We came to know that it was an imajin. I and Len started laughing as we had to fight Santa imajin. Then Maya hid herself and the rest of us transformed into kamen riders.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short but there are part 2 and part 3 coming out soon.


	8. merry Christmas part 2

Chapter 7: Merry Christmas part 2

* * *

(Kit's pov)

All of us charged at the Santa imajin. We all removed our sword vent cards and inserted in our visor. We charged at the imajin. The imajin took out his claws. We slashed it but had no effect. His body was too bouncy. We all tried our final vents but it was useless the attack bounced. I and Len removed our survive cards and inserted in our visor. We used our final vents in our survive mode but was still useless. The attack bounced back and except I and Len, rest of us got badly injured. The imajin said contract complete and flew into the past. Ryoutaro, Kotaro, and Yutto came in their bikes. Yutto removed the card and scanned on the boy's head. Ryoutaro asked "What happened on 24th December 2011. The boy said "He lost his guitar which was his father's final gift".

I and Len were not badly injured so we climbed on the Denliner and Yutto climbed on the Zeroliner and we all went to the past.

* * *

(Ryoutaro's pov)

All 5 of us saw the imajin rampaging the past. Kit had told me on the way it was really strong so I used my super climax form (all the 4 taros with sieg). Yutto used zero form. Kit and Len were in survive mode. All of us charged at the imajin it was almost impossible to defeat it.

"He is really strong maybe it's time to use the new card that Eubilon made for my survive mode" Kit said

I said "Kotaro, Yutto and Len shoot him I and kit will finish him off".

* * *

To be continued

Ok part 3 is already on its way in 1st Jan 2013. Reviews please.


	9. merry Christmas part 3

Chapter 7: Merry Christmas part 3

* * *

(Ryoutaro's pov)

Kotaro and Yutto started shooting Santa imajin.

"Close your ears" Len shouted while inserting nasty vent card into his visor.

The imajin fell down by nasty vent. Then he was off guarded. Then I used charge and up while swiping the pass through my belt. I jumped and the wings grew larger.

* * *

(Kit's pov)

Then I inserted my new card 'ultimate vent' inside my visor. Draganzer lifted me high above the sky and threw me and I did a backflip on air and Draganzer shot fireball on my legs then I and Ryoutaro kicked the Santa imajin. The imajin exploded.

* * *

Narrator: After the fight all went to Ventara and celebrated Christmas exchanged gifts cut the cake and enjoyed themselves. Naomi served coffees. Most of them spit it out. All were happy.

* * *

OK really short chapter. Chapters will come every Sunday. reviews please.


End file.
